800 Years Later
by 0Kurda-Smahlt0
Summary: Larten Crepsley is on his way to Vampire Mountain for Paris Skyle's funeral. What awaits him on the journey? Author's point of view. Spoiler warning!
1. Chapter 1

A tall man with unnatural orange hair silently crept into his hotel room. The man was panting slightly, due to the four cases of stairs he had to climb. The man couldn't use the elevator - he couldn't comprehend what the buttons meant. Larten Crepsley was from a simpler time in life. There was no elevators, computers, or any electronics. If there was any electronics, his family couldn't afford it. The only piece of electronic he could operate was the cell phone that Darren gave him for the hunt for the Vampaneze Lord. Even though Darren had trouble teaching Vancha and Larten how to use one, Larten could still understand some things.

The vampire gently closed the door behind him, careful not to wake any of the customers in the room next to his. They would surely complain and he would've got all of them kicked out of the hotel. Larten was here to get his belongings, but all he had to bring was cloak. He had his clothes and coat on - which he thought was good enough. He swiftly opened a small closet near the bathroom and grabbed a large, dark brown cloak. It wasn't much of a cloak. More like a giant potato sack without the final stitches. Larten couldn't recall where he got it exactly. When he first became a vampire, he picked it up somewhere among his travels with Seba. Ever since, Larten dragged it around with him to protect him from the horrid shut the closet and scurried out of the room. He had already spent enough time getting his stuff.

While climbing down the stairs, he thought of his old, deceased friend, Paris Skyle. When Larten first met the ancient Prince, Larten was still human. Even thought Paris and Seba had ignored Larten when he first meet him, Larten took an immediate liking to Paris. The old Prince was always kind to orange haired vampire flashed a quick smile to the doorman on his way out.

After walking through the abandoned streets for awhile, he started to run faster. He knew that time was critical if he wanted to arrive at Vampire Mountain on time. Since Paris was known by all the children of the night, the funeral's date would be held off until a majority of vampires arrived at the Mountain. Luckily (Or maybe not) there was already a lot of vampires occupying the Mountain due to the War of Scars - including came to a sudden halt. He was now standing at the end of the town. From here, the vampire could flitt and easily make good progress. Larten readied himself, let out a heavy sigh, and began to flitt.


	2. Chapter 2

Larten was flitting at top speed towards the nearest Way Station. It had already been two days since he left Darren and Harkat on their own. Larten thought that it wasn't the right to postpone the hunt for the Vampaneze Lord. The search was the main and most important thing to do now. But the vampire's dear friend Paris was an exception.

Larten came to a halt at the opening of a Way Station cave. The vampire slowly walked in and cautiously looked around the cave for any signs of unwelcome guests. When he found none, Larten gladly took one of the few bottles of blood on the old, dusty shelf that was barely hanging on to the wall. Larten didn't feed before he left for the trek - it wasn't late enough out to. And the last Way Station he visited was empty of the red liquid.

The orange haired vampire let the empty bottle drop to the ground when he was done. He wiped his mouth on the side of his coat, and quickly made himself comfy in one of the two coffins that were laid out. While Larten tried to get into a conferrable position in the death bed, he thought about the search for the Vampaneze Lord. They've been looking for this dreaded Lord of the Vampaneze for how long now? And there was only about five months until the final battle - unless the three hunters found the Vampaneze's Lord and slaughtered him.

That was the last thought on Larten's mind before he drifted asleep.

Larten jolted awake due to a very cold gust of wind. 'Where is the coffin lid?' Larten thought to himself. "I must have been to caught up in my thoughts," The vampire muttered to himself when he realized that their was no matching lid to the dusty coffin. Larten did get very side tracked while thinking about the Vampaneze Lord hunt. He didn't completely agree with abandoning the quest for awhile. He pulled himself out of the coffin, dusted his coat, and walked over to the self on the wall.

The tired vampire quickly shook the thought about the Vampaneze Lord from his head. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed one of the bottles of blood from the shelf and stuffed it in his coat pocket, leaving only one container for anyone else who would stop there. He hoped that he would arrive at Vampire Mountain today. Too much time had already been spent traveling. If he didn't arrive today, he would surely miss the ceremony.

Larten rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a good look outside. Right when he did, he realized that he might not make it to the Mountain on time.

The weather outside was cloudy. To support the clouds: a skin-piercing wind.

Larten had experienced worse weather, but he mever had to flitt against strong gusts before. Larten grunted in frustration and took a large step outside. Immediately he felt to power of the wind. Not strong enough to sweep him off his feet, but strong enough for him to at least try to keep himself on his two feet. Larten leaned forward a bit, and began a sprit. After a few minutes, he broke into a flitt. The wind was quite hard to flitt against, but Larten held up.

After many hours of non-stop flitting, Larten came to yet another - and final - stop. Larten, after many lonely nights and tiring days, had reached his destination - Vampire Mountain. Home of the night creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

Larten stared at the Mountain for a few seconds, hoping that nothing had happened yet. He snapped out of his daze with a shake of his head and proceeded to the opening tunnel of the ancient Mountain. For a human, it would take a long time to find the tunnel (Or possibly never), but for Larten's sharp vampire eyes, and his experience, it only took seconds. If it was out in the open, anything could easily get in the Mountain.

The tall vampire poked his head into the tunnel, and quickly walked in. He knew the trail to the gates from inside out. Larten proceeded towards the gates in silence. After what seemed an hour, Larten arrived at the gates. He took a step forward, knocked twice heavily on the large doors, and waited for a reponse. A few seconds later, a guard opened the doors.

"Address yourself," The guard demanded.

"I am Larten Crepsley," Larten responded. The guard tutted, then took a step away from the large doors.

"Proceed," The guard grunted. Larten immediately rushed in. He was glad to see others of the clan again. Even though Gavner, Kurda, Darren, Harkat, Paris and Arra weren't there - half of them were dead - he still knew quite the amount of vampires.

The Hall was not filled with much vampires then Larten thought there would be. He gazed around for a few seconds, hoping to find Seba of Vancha. The Prince might be in the Hall of Princes, and Seba - who knows where? But Larten hoped that Vancha would ju-

A large hand on Larten's shoulder stopped his train of thoughts. Instinctively, Larten quickly grabbed a short knife from his belt and spun around rapidly. Larten was about to attack, but he saw who his "attacker" was. Standing before Larten was the dirty, smelly, green haired Vampire Prince, Vancha March.

"Is that how you greet your friends now, Larten?" The Prince smirked.

"... My apologies sire. The search has got me paranoid," Larten confessed.

"I don't blame you. This was could be the most important war in the history of vampires."

"Thank you for helping," Larten murmured.

The two vampires left the almost empty Hall to look for Seba. While they wandered the Halls of Vampire Mountain, they were talking about the War of Scars, old memories, and the dead Prince Paris Skyle. When the conversation turned to Paris, Larten stopped.

"When I got Mika's mental message, there was no details. Do you know how Paris went?"

Vancha stopped too. "I do. When he noticed that he wasn't able to play his role any more, he snuck out in secret." Vancha paused. He wasn't one for emotions, but Vancha had known the Prince for a long time. In fact, Paris was the one who blooded Vancha.

"We found his body in a death lock with a bear, days after he left," Vancha finished.

"He died with pride," Larten noted.

"I'm glad that he was able to. When I arrived, he was in the worst shape I've ever seen anyone in. I originally planned to stay only one night, but I saw that Paris was soon coming to his end. There was no point in leaving only to come back shortly after," Vancha explained. The two vampires continued walking around the Halls again.

After twenty minutes of searching for Seba, they found him. Seba was walking into one of the rooms - most likely preparing a room for another vampire - when Vancha caught a glimpse of him entering. Vancha pointed to the room Seba entered.

"Seba's in there," Vancha told Larten. 'He'll prepare your room for you."

"Thank you, Vancha," Larten happily said. He quickly rushed to the room and swished the long cloth that hung over the entrance.

"Seba!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Seba!"

Seba spun around to see his assistant standing at the door. A smile instantly spread across Seba's face.

"Larten! I was not expecting you to arrive today," Seba beamed. He took a step forward and "hugged" Larten.

"I left as soon as I got Mika's message," Larten replied while returning the "hug".

"Do you need a room, or do you wish to share one with Vancha?" Larten thought about it, then asked:

"Is there lots of rooms left?"

"Believe it or not, but you are one of the last to arrive," Seba said. "Most are in their rooms, if you noticed how empty the main Hall was. It is very different than Council. But more are still on their way. Not much, but enough."

After seconds of silence, Larten let out a awkward cough.

"Seba, my question has not been answered." Larten quietly said.

"Oh! My apologies. I am getting forgetful in my old age. Since Paris is gone, I am now the oldest vampire living. I had never thought that I would live to be the oldest living vampire."

Larten cocked a eyebrow at his mentor. Seba let out a heavy sigh, then finally answered Larten's question.

"No, the rooms are limited. About seven remain," Seba said, blushing.

"I guess I will share a room with Vancha, then," Larten murmured. He didn't look forward to sharing a room with the smelly Prince, but Larten didn't want to cause any trouble is there was a lack of empty rooms.

"Could you show me where Vancha's room is? I do not know where he went," Larten asked before leaving the room.

"Yes, his room is not far from here." Seba and Larten left the empty room and traveled to the next tunnel over. Seba pointed out one room - larger than the other - and gestured Larten to go in.

"Thank you, Seba. We must have a proper conversation later," Larten hummed.

"That sounds great," And with that, Seba left to prepare the other room they were in. Larten walked into the room while pushing back the cloth that hung over the entrance. Vancha wasn't in the room. Only one coffin and a table with drawers. Vancha didn't use coffins. He was more of a traditionalist, and preferred the "comfy" ground.

Larten helped himself to the casket. He was tired from flitting to the Mountain. Sure he hadn't eaten or fed since he arrived, but he thought that could wait until tomorrow. Larten stepped out of the coffin and took his coat off. He carefully placed the red coat next to the coffin. When the coat hit the ground, a clanking noise came from within. Then he remembered - the bottle of blood he took from the last Way Station he stopped at.

Larten picked up his coat and dug around the pockets until he found the small bottle filled with blood. He popped the lid off and locked his lips around the edge of the bottle. When all of the red liquid was gone, he put the bottle back into the coat pocket.

Climbing into the coffin again, he made himself conferrable. 'Surely Vancha wouldn't mind sharing a room,' Larten thought to himself. He out the coffin's lid on and shut his eyes. A few minutes later, Larten was asleep.

Larten woke up early the next day. He removed the coffin lid off and sat up. While reaching for his coat, he looked over the room. Sure enough, Vancha was sleeping on the floor, clothes on, and a thin blanked on top of him. Larten silently got out of the casket, trying not to wake the Prince. He put his coat on and was about to leave the room.

"Did you get enough sleep?"

Larten winced and turned around to face Vancha. "Good morning, sire," Larten quietly said.

"Where you trying to be quiet?" Vancha asked with a big smile on his face. He was standing now.

"Yes, I thought you were asleep," Larten replied.

"No, I was awake," Vancha simply said. He spat into his palms and rubbed the mucus and spit into his green hair. "I had to wake early anyways."

"Why is that? Larten asked.

"Well, Paris' ceremony is today."


	5. Chapter 5

Larten was standing in the Hall of Cremation, next to Vancha, waiting for the ceremony to begin. About three hours earlier, Vancha had told Larten that Paris's cremation was today. Larten was all ready now, though. He has washed in the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl, had something to eat, and fed. He would probably leave Vampire Mountain with Vancha after the ceremony.

"Shall we head back after Paris's funeral?" Larten asked a certain green haired Vampire Prince clad in purple animal hides.

Vancha shrugged. "Today or tomorrow, but I'd prefer tomorrow. I still have to speak more to the Princes about our progress on the search for the Vampaneze Lord."

Larten was hoping for a different answer. He thought it was important to get back to the hunt. Vancha looked over to Larten and saw the expression on his face.

"You look troubled, Larten," Vancha noted.

"I was thinking that it was important that we resume our search, sire," Larten replied.

"I think that you're just worried about Darren and Harkat." Larten grunted in reply. He didn't feel like getting in an argument with Vancha.

They've been standing in the Hall of Cremation for about five minutes before the doors to the Hall finally opened. Paris's dead body was carried in on a stretcher-like platform by four Guardians of the Blood. They made their way to the cremation pit and gently set the body in the center.

Larten looked over to where Vancha was supposed to be - next to him - and saw that he was standing with the other two Vampire Princes - Arrow and Mika. While the Guardians placed giant bunches of dried grass in the cremation pit, the Princes made announcements.

"His name was Paris Skyle," Mika started.

"He died with honour," Vancha bellowed.

"May his spirit find Paradise," Arrow finished. The Guardians of the Blood set the pit on fire and all of the dried grass instantly blew up in flames. Every eye in that Hall were set on the cremation pit. Only the Guardians of the Blood were moving. Everyone else was standing still in their spot, watching as the flames consumed the dead body of the ancient Vampire Prince - Paris Skyle.

When the fire died out, a majority of vampires left the Hall. While the vampires left, Seba made his way over to Larten. Seba was guiding Vanez Blane with one arm. Vanez lost his eye in the battle with the Vampaneze that started the War of the Scars.

"Did you get enough sleep, Larten?" Seba greeted.

"Ahh, Larten! When did you get here?" Vanez beamed.

"Seba, Vanez. I arrived yesterday. I was a bit late, but I made it."

"I am sorry, Larten, but I have go to prepare rooms now. Most of the vampires are going to leave the Mountain tonight - or possibly now. I need to clean and prepare the rooms again," Seba murmured.

"That is fine," Larten mumbled. Seba and Vanez gave Larten a wave when they left the Hall. Larten might not be able to see Seba again before he left, so this might be the last time he gets to see him.

"Vancha," Larten started. "I am going back to our room."

Vancha wasn't at the stand any more. He was by the edge of the pit. "I'll stay for a while," Vancha said, barely a whisper. With that, Larten wearily left the Hall of Cremation and Vancha March to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have a safe journey back," Seba said, shaking Larten's hand. Larten and Vancha were leaving to resume the search for the Vampaneze Lord with Darren and Harkat. They weren't going to flit all the way back - there was no need to. Larten wasn't gone for very long, though Vancha was, so they were going to take some time.

"Take care, Seba," Larten responded. Seba stuck out a hand to Vancha.

"May the luck of the vampires be with you, Sire March," Seba uttered, almost sarcastically. Instead of shaking Seba's hand, Vancha bellowed: "Don't worry! We'll slit their precious Vampaneze Lord's throat the moment we see him."

With that said, the vampires that were left cheered loudly in the Hall they gathered in to see the two hunters off. They were all confident that the vampires would win the war against the Vampaneze. Vancha would've chosen his words more carefully if he knew what destiny had in store for all of them.

"Stay healthy, Seba," Vancha grinned. While waking out of the Hall, they both waved back to the wave of vampires, and to Seba. They now began to descend out of Vampire Mountain.

"Should we stop here?" Vampire Prince Vancha March asked the orange haired vampire standing next to him.

"No. If we are quick enough, and lucky, we should be able to make it to a Way Station before sunrise," Larten responded. They were deciding if they should stop to rest for the night under a tall, wide tree, or continue until they found a Way Station before the sun rose. They left Vampire Mountain four days ago, without flitting - so far.

"We're going to flitt then?" Vancha protested. He didn't seem fond of the idea.

"I suppose we shall," Larten replied. They both got prepared; a few stretches, and both began to sprint at the same time. Shortly after, both of them were flitting.

After an hour, they came to a stop. The Way Station they were hoping for was in front of them. They wearily walked in slowly, Larten huffing and Vancha wheezing. Vancha immediately flopped on the dusty ground of the cave and fell asleep. Larten couldn't help but chuckle to himself quietly. It was amazing how fast Vancha could fall asleep if he tried.

Larten took a coffin that was leaning against the wall and placed it on the ground, a ways away from where Vancha was sleeping. He pried the casket's lid off and made himself comfy, while drinking from a bottle of blood he found that was laid out on the ground next to the other coffin. Larten was so tired that he didn't even bother to take his coat off. He casted the empty bottle aside and placed the coffin's lid on with a thump. Even though the lid was on the casket, Larten could still hear Vancha's deep snoring. After a while, when Larten got his breath under control, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Larten woke up late. He carelessly pushed the coffin lid off and stepped out of the casket. The first thing he did was look around the room for Vancha, but he couldn't find him. 'Out hunting' Larten thought to himself. And his guess turned out to be correct ten minutes later when Vancha returned with a dead deer thrown over his shoulder.

"Breakfast is served," Vancha said, laying the deer on the ground with a big smile on his face. "Just let me take what I want before you cook your bit." Vancha March was a very picky eater. He only ate meat raw, and drank only blood, water and milk. He managed to rip one of the deer's legs off and instantly tore into it with his sharp teeth.

"I might have more, so take what you think you'll eat," Vancha warned, with bits of deer and blood visible on his teeth.

"Yes, Sire March," Larten grinned. Larten took the other leg and prepared it cautiously. He found some small sticks and a few logs in the cave and used those to make a fire and spit. He cooked the deer leg for ten minutes before he decided it was fine and took it off of the spit.

"It looks like you still remember how to cook," Vancha noted. He already finished his share of the deer.

"I have picked up a few things as Seba's assistant." Larten took a bite of the deer leg. 'Could have been cooked a bit longer,' He thought to himself. But other than that, he thought it was delicious. After Larten finished eating, they tossed the deer carcass into a near ditch for the animals to finish off, cleaned the cave a bit, and continued walking.

"When do you suppose we will arrive, Vancha?"

"I'd guess tomorrow, if we make a good walking pace," Vancha responded

"What if we flitt the rest of the way," Larten pressed. Vancha gave him a look, as if to say: 'Why the rush?'

"Do you miss Darren?" Vancha murmured. Larten blushed lightly when Vancha said that.

"Of course I do. He is my assistant. But I am also concerned, for both Darren and Harkat."

"There's nothing to worry about. You told them to postpone the search when you were gone, right?" Vancha assumed.

"Yes, but the Vampaneze could have found them."

Vancha patted Larten back. "Now you're just paranoid!" He cheered. "If you are so concerned, then we should flitt back."

"That is fine with me," Larten jeered. They both warmed up and immediately broke into a long flitt.


	7. Chapter 7  End

"An hour's worth of walking left, don't 'cha think?" Vancha March asked Larten. They made excellent progress yesterday, from flitting. Larten grunted in reply, not really paying attention to what the Vampire Prince was saying. He was taking in his surroundings, trying to notice if they were close to the city or not. Nothing really looked different. There was thick forest surrounding them, and a dusty, rocky trail that they were walking on. Obviously not quite near a city or town yet.

Vancha glanced over to Laten and noticed his lack of attention. He felt like he was talking to himself - which he often did. Rather than get his attention, he just left the vampire be. 'He seems anxious' Vancha thought to himself. Larten caught Vancha's gaze and straighten his somewhat slouched back and quickened his walking pace.

"What's the matter, Larten?" Vancha asked suspiciously. Larten didn't slow his pace, but he held his head low, trying to hide his face.

"I just think the sooner we arrive, the better," Larten mumbled in his deep voice.

"I guess so," Vancha said, more to himself than to Larten. Silence after that, and they made great progress. They would be there in less than a hour.

A hour silently slipped by and they made it to the town they were waiting for. It was night time, so the town was really quiet. all of the humans should be sleeping, which would make it a bit hard for Larten and Vancha to keep quite. Larten decided it was best to hide his excitement and picked up the pace (If that was even possible). Vancha rolled his eyes and followed Larten.

"Where's the hotel at?" Vancha asked, eyeing Larten. Larten stopped and looked around silently. He was looking around for the hotel, but it looked as if he was looking for something else, too. (Vampaneze, maybe?) He lifted up his arm and pointed to a street that was close to them with a finger. "Just over there," Larten declared, remembering the exact street.

"We should take caution. Maybe the Vampaneze found them," Vancha said teasingly. Larten's back tensed, but continued to walk. 'He's obviously paranoid...' Vancha thought.

"Please do not say such things," Larten whimpered, fearing the worst for Darren. Vancha laughed and slapped Larten's back. Larten could be so fearful at times.

"Only joking! I'm sure they're both fine!" They continued in silence once again, except for Larten mumbling about "stupid Vampaneze" from time to time. But before they knew it, they arrived at the hotel's door. The walked in swiftly and quickly made their way up the stairs. They were both panting slightly from the long climb. The way to their room was long, for they were in the top floor. When they reached their floor, Vancha came to a standstill. They both could hear voices from inside the room - their room. Vancha motioned Larten to climb up onto the roof while he silently jogged down the empty hallway.

Obeying Vancha's orders, Larten opened the window and climbed out cautiously. He sat in a not-so-comfortable position and waited for someone or a sign to tell him that it was okay. While he sat on the roof, Larten thought about what was happening down there. Maybe the Vampaneze attacked and killed everybody in the hotel and took Darren and Harkat. Larten's face paled a bit when he thought about Darren and Harkat being murder, but quickly shook all of the bad thoughts out of his head.

Ten minutes later, Larten heard a loud thump and short yelp. A few more seconds later, people talking. He couldn't make out who it was, because the roof muffled most noises. But the people sounded somewhat happy, not scared. Another seconds later - agonizing seconds for Larten - Darren opened the window and called out for Larten. A smile spread across Larten's face.

"It's fine, Mr. Crepsley! You can come down!" Darren yelled. Larten felt really relieved that his assistant was okay. Larten climbed down from the roof, being careful with every step he took. He looked off of the edge of the roof and saw the length of the drop - if he were to fall. Even though a vampire would survive a long drop, injuries are still possible. Their room was on the top floor, which the hotel had a lot of floors, so the hotel was towering high. He continued his descend down quickly and jumped into the window, greeting Darren with a smile.


End file.
